Percy Jackson and The Ghost Girl
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: A few months after the Giant War, it seems Malone is finally having her revenge on Percy Jackson. Because what happens when you mix camp, demi-gods, pranks, nightmares, ghosts, and Percy Jackson? Well, one insanity. Two, the weirdest things will come out of that adventure.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Campfires. The smell of a campfire brings warmth to many.

Fun times. The sight of others laughing and telling jokes can encourage even the most depressed.

Family. The people you trust and want to come back to.

Music. Is said to be the greatest medicine.

All these things are how this story began...

Wait...

I forgot one.

Freedom. The feeling of great relief after a huge event.

What event? I'm talking about Tartarus.

My girlfriend and I fell in four months ago in July.

The reason we're still at camp is because we want to be safe from monsters until winter break.

We already have visited my parents nine times in the last three months, since the war ended.

If you haven't figured it out, my name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. My girlfriend is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena.

And, this is a story from after the Giant War with Gaea.

Only this time, I might be going insane.


	2. Chapter One: The First Night

Chapter One: The First Night

The story begins in October at Camp Half-Blood, many campers had stayed at camp for the school year.

Annabeth and I were sitting with Jason and Piper, having a great time at the campfire.

Right now instead of singing, we're just laughing and talking. Sometimes pranks are pulled.

This night is, fortunately, not that kind of night.

I felt someone nudge me, "Are you in there, Seaweed Brain?"

I look over to my beautiful girlfriend. I will never get used to that. I never get used to her. I love her too much to let her go.

I must be smiling with a weird look on my face, because Annabeth is giving me a confused look.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked me, with a cute concentrated frown on her face.

"You." I kiss her on the cheek.

Annabeth started shaking her head while laughing softly. "Only you Seaweed Brain."

I grinned. "I love you too, Wise Girl."

And, that was how the rest of the night went. Before long we were walking back to our cabins.

Walking hand in hand with Annabeth pointing out the stars and messing around, was amazing. Until we reached her cabin.

I was filled with disappointment, Annabeth noticed and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Seaweed Brain."

"Good night, Wise Girl." I pecked her lips and watched as she walked into her cabin.

Sighing, I walked to my cabin alone. Tyson is still in forges of Dad's palace, and is also working on the renovations.

And, I had no other siblings. So, another night of me being alone.

Stepping in to the cabin, I started changing and jumped in bed. Staring at the ceiling, I quietly mumbled, "Lights out." Rolled over in a dreamless sleep.

That was the first night.


	3. Chapter Two: The First Day

Chapter Two: The First Day

Having a miracle that is a dreamless sleep, I knew something bad would happen. I could've never had known any of it would happen. But, it did happen.

Coming out of my sleep, I feel someone shaking me.

I moaned, falling back asleep.

The someone, started shaking me harder.

"Percy, Percy. You need to wake up. Didn't you hear the explosion?" A girl asked in disbelief.

I whimpered and rolled over. Something happened last night, I don't know what. Something's different.

"Percy..." The girl trailed off in concern. She shook me again.

I hear laughter and footsteps coming to my cabin. I couldn't care who, I was confused and my head was hurting.

I started falling back to sleep, when a bang of the door sounded. Someone shouted out, "FLAMING HOT VALDEZ IS BACKKK!"

For some reason, the shout didn't bother me. And, I continued to fall in a dark abyss.

"Annabeth..." Another girl asked. "I thought you woke him up. It's been an hour since you came in here."

"Wait, you chased me for an hour?" The boy asked in a mock hurt voice.

There was a sound of a smack, with an 'Ow'.

"Piper, something's wrong. He won't wake up. I have tried everything, even yelled out blue pancakes. He's not waking up." The girl who was sitting on my bed said, crying slightly.

"Hey, Annabeth. He's fine. I can wake him up." A girl said in a gentle voice.

"Please..." The girl responded, with her voice breaking as she begged.

I turned away, and whimpered more. Before falling back in the abyss.

I hear footsteps coming to the side of the bed I was facing, away from the door. "Percy, wake up. You need to wake up. Open your eyes and get up..." There was a break, I don't know why.

"Percy..." She trailed off.

"Pipes, he's still alive." A boy said, walking to the girl in front of me.

"I know. But, why is my charm speak not working?" She replied, worried.

Wait...

Valdez... Annabeth... Pipes... Charm speak...

Leo, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth. But, how is Leo here?

I groan, as my headache became more intense.

"Percy? Percy. Can you hear me?" The first girl asked. How can I not remember her name?

I heard more footsteps and felt the bed dip.

"Don't make me call your mother to wake you up." She tries to threaten, but it came out weak.

I was falling in and out of consciousness, instead of falling in the abyss.

I take that as a good thing and tried to open my eyes. I don't know if they were opening or not, because of the pain. But, I hear gasps and many voices say encouraging things, I couldn't make them out.

Finally, as I start to fade back in the abyss, I opened my eyes slightly. Confused and disoriented.

Soon I felt hands getting me to sit up. The hands don't leave, as I'm not steady. My eyes close again, as my headache turned to lightheadedness.

"-your eyes. Percy, you need to tell us what's wrong. What hurts?" The concerned voice came from what I'm leaning most against. Its familiar and safe. But, the voice could have been from across the room, from how soft, quiet, and really distant it was.

And, I didn't get the first part. Everything feels sluggish.

I felt the abyss, trying to claim me.

The soft voice became urgent. The hands helped me to lay on the bed.

I hear distant arguing. I smell lightning.

"PERCY, DON'T FALL ALSEEP!" I hear the yelling and feel the pain of lightning.

But, it was too late, the abyss claimed me.


	4. Chapter Three: The Second Night

Chapter Three: The Second Night

I feel the soft bed.

My headache is a dull feeling.

My senses are fine.

Before I try opening my eyes, I hear talking.

"Annabeth, you need to sleep." It sounded like Piper.

"Piper, he woke up at noon, barely. It's been ten hours." I hear Annabeth sniffle. "Chiron said he doesn't know why that happened. Maybe it was a dream?"

"No. It wasn't a dream." A new voice, I never heard before, stated.

"Annabeth, you can't do anything more right now. We have to wait." Piper said ignoring the new voice all together.

I open my eyes. Looking at Piper and Annabeth, there was no one else there. I'm confused. I could have sworn I heard a voice.

My headache came back and I groan, closing my eyes.

"Percy..." Annabeth said, worried.

I sigh. "I was asleep for ten hours?" I asked, in disbelief.

Opening my eyes, I see Annabeth right next to me and Piper next to her.

Annabeth crosses her arms. "How long have you been awake for?" She asked, getting annoyed.

I think back, it was only short term, but it was a struggle. "When Piper told you to sleep. What time is it?" I asked.

"The campfire just ended. Everyone's gone to bed." Piper answered. "And, Frank and Hazel are coming in the morning."

"Percy, what happened?" Annabeth demanded.

I sigh and close my eyes. "I don't know. But, I didn't have a dream. It-it was weird."

I hear Annabeth sigh.

"You should get some sleep. Both of you." Piper said walking out of the infirmary, as I hear her footsteps become distant.

"Good night Percy." Annabeth said shortly, kissing my forehead and left.

I open my eyes when the light went out.

I can't sleep. There's light coming in from the moon, lighting the room.

Looking towards the window, I see a girl.

She came to me, but I can't speak. She leaned down and...

I fell into the abyss.

Where the nightmare began.


	5. Chapter Four: The Second Day

Chapter Four: The Second Day

Being in Tartarus is different from dreaming of it.

Because in dreams it can get wild. My nightmare of the night had been of Tartarus and a tortured girl. I don't know who. I couldn't see or hear her properly.

My senses came back, like yesterday.

I hear some footsteps and talking.

"He wasn't dreaming. Are you sure he didn't lie for you not to worry?" I hear Hazel ask, nervously.

They must've been talking all the way here.

"Hazel, he looked confused. He was really out of it. I don't think he think properly, because of it." Piper added.

Where's Annabeth?

I feel something touch my hand. "Piper's right. He-"

She stops, because of me jumping out my skin and sitting up breathing heavily.

"Percy, what did you dream about?" Annabeth asked, immediately.

I must have a confused and disbelief expression, because she rolls her eyes and answer. "You jumped and you're breathing is heavy."

"That's because you scared me." I said, calming down and laying back down, trying to ease my beating heart.

"I scared you?" Annabeth asks, confused.

"Yes. I was waking up and I didn't feel a hand. So, when you spoke up, it scared me." I still haven't opened my eyes.

"How you feeling?" Hazel asked.

I open my eyes and look at her. "I'm fine, Hazel." I smile. Then it fell. "But, what I want to know is, how is Leo alive?" I stare at him.

Leo started getting uncomfortable, and he wasn't the only one. Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, _and_ Annabeth were looking a little guilty.

I just look at them trying to see why they were guilty.

It seemed like they wouldn't answer. I kept thinking of the girl from last night. I don't understand who she was, and my nightmare last night, I don't get either.

"Well, I went back to Calypso." Leo blurted out, looking a little sheepish.

I stare at him. "That's it?" I asked, confused.

Leo's head snaps up. "What do you mean 'that's it'?" He asked, more confused than me.

I shrug, I really wanted to be alone and find out what my dream meant... And, not deal with this. "Leo, I get why she did it. And, Annabeth doesn't look angry, so something happened and I wasn't there." I stated, not expressing my true feelings.

You may ask what feelings? At the time I didn't know. It wasn't until I learned that there was a-

Right. I don't want to spoil it.

"You're fine with it?" Leo asked cautiously.

In that moment, I should have expressed my true feelings. I regret it. The events that happen, wouldn't of happened. But, another part of me did want it to happen. It was a learning curve/experience.

I nodded. "I'm perfectly fine with it. It's your life Leo."

Those words are what I regret most. Because it sent everything spiraling out of control.

Leo jumps up and down with unconfined excitement. He's literally hopping around.

It was good to laugh with everyone. Although, Piper shouldn't have tried stopping him. Key word: try.

I was sitting up and laughing. I was actually wondering when I was getting out of the infirmary.

But, what I didn't know was that was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter Five: The Third Night

Chapter Five: The Third Night

Later in the night, I'm sitting in the bed with the lights off, trying to sleep.

As, I go into my third hour of trying, the door opens. I look over, as Annabeth and Nico came in.

I get a little confused as to why Nico's here. But, then I see, he's a little angry, and injured. Will probably told him to stay here.

My head explodes with pain, as I hear a girl's voice next to me. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I didn't recognize it.

"Percy?!" I hear Annabeth's voice, as she seems to come to my side.

After the pain subsides, I see the girl I saw this morning sitting in front of me. "Who are you?" I demand.

"What do you mean, Percy? There's no one there." Annabeth said.

I keep staring at her, as she does the same.

"Nico..." Annabeth trails off.

"I don't see anyone. Or feel anyone." Nico replies.

I know I can see her. She's there. She wants something...

"What are you? How am I the only one that can see you?" I asked.

"I'm a demi-god. It's because you can help me. But, not yet. You're not ready." She replied, as the searing pain in my head intensifies.

Soon, I'm falling back into the dark, black abyss.


	7. Chapter Six: The Third Day

Chapter Six: The Third Day

The nightmare I had the day before was bad, the one I had then was worst. I felt the torture as if it was happening to me.

I woke up to the sound of talking.

Waiting for my senses to come back to me, took longer than normal. Well, normal for the last few days.

When my senses came back to me, I realized Annabeth's holding my hand and she's crying because my hand is getting wet.

I move my hand up to her cheeks and wipe her tears away, causing her to gasp. When I'm done, I drop my hand. All without opening my eyes.

"Percy..." Annabeth asked in a uncertain voice.

I try to open my eyes, but it's hard with the big headache I have.

After many tries, I open my eyes and smile at Annabeth. She looks concerned, probably because the smile was tired and it fell a second later.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice coming out groggily.

Everyone looked around like they didn't know what to say.

"11:45 AM."

I groaned as my eyes closed.

"Percy?!" Annabeth exclaimed, urgently.

I sighed. "I'm not insane." I said in a quiet voice.

I heard a wheelchair moving towards me. "Do you hear or see anyone?" Chiron asked.

"Hear. She told me the time." I replied.

"What did she say?" Piper asked.

"11:45 AM." I answered.

"If Percy was hallucinating, how would he know the time?" Hazel asked.

"She's right. I'm actually a ghost, thank you very much."

I sat up and looked to my left, away from everyone else in the room. "If you're a ghost, why can't Nico see or sense you?" I asked her, as she stood there with her arms crossed.

She sighed. "It's a long story. I'm not entitled to answer to you." Her tone guarded.

I frowned. "You still won't tell me your name, will you?"

"That is a rhetorical question. I can't answer that, because, well it's in the name. And, I don't trust the others in this room. Because of the situation, I'm trusting you. Don't betray my trust, Perseus." And, with that she was gone.

I blinked in surprise.

I sighed and turned back to the others.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"She left." I answered, still surprised by her...

Well, her in general.

Although the time I spent with her on adventures, her showing me the world, and opening my eyes, I have to say I love her.

I love my Ghost Girl.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Fourth Night

Chapter Seven: The Fourth Night

That evening, I was allowed out of the infirmary, but wasn't allowed to do anything physical.

It sucks.

Not everyone knows about the ghost girl, only the rest of the seven of the second Great Prophecy, Nico, and Chiron.

I feel like everyone would say that I had finally snap, if they found out about me seeing the girl.

I'm walking to dinner with Annabeth, thinking about the girl.

I haven't seen her since I woke up this morning.

I sat down at my table in the dining pavilion.

She seemed...

Guarded.

I could tell by her eyes.

She was defensive. She said she was trusting me. It means she was betrayed before, and she knows how to deal with it. Or...

She won't be able to take it. Again.

I frown as I eat. I don't want to hurt her. She reminds me of Thalia. A teenage girl who was betrayed by her best friend, having no one who cares.

I feel the bench move, I look up to see someone.

Or, two someone's.

"Hey Perce." Travis and Conner Stoll greeted.

"Hi." Was my reply. Although, looking back to that moment, it sounded more like a question.

"So, rumor has it..." Travis started.

"...is that you and Annie had a fight." Conner finished.

I smiled. Typical Stolls.

"You know, they're not twins." I jump and look across the table to see the girl.

She smirked. "Aww. Did I scare you." In a baby voice.

I glared.

"What are you looking at?" Travis asked me, with caution.

"Or, actually, what are you _glaring_ at?" Conner asked, correcting his brother.

I look back at them, a little pale.

Clarisse stood up from her table. "Are you finally going insane? After the war and Tartarus-" Clarisse paused.

When the place was said, the girl said. "Don't flinch. It only makes it worse. Don't think about your experience."

I didn't flinch, while Annabeth flinched.

"-and your acting different. You didn't flinch like Annabeth did. You really must have lost your mind." Clarisse finished.

I stood up, ready to speak.

"Don't. I don't want to hear you yell." The girl stated.

I looked back to her face. She's actually pleading.

I see Leo stand up in the corner of my eye. "What is she saying?" He asked.

Then, chaos happened in the dining pavilion.

"Who is she?"

"Is she a ghost?"

"How can Percy see her?"

"Does Nico see her?"

"Are you actually going insane?!"

Were some of the things the other campers asked, but the last one was Conner.

"AGH! Tell them to shut up." The girl groaned.

I chuckled at her.

"Wow. Percy, what are you laughing about?" The Stolls said at the same time.

"She was complaining about all the yelling." I answered, amused.

She glared at me. I smirk.

"You know, most here think you _have_ lost it. Like you're insane." The way she said it, it sounded...bitter like she went through the same thing. Well, not the _same_ thing, but she had a similar experience.

"What? What are you thinking about?"

I shook my head, knowing she saw my expression. "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

I sat back down, knowing she would find out my thoughts. She seems to always know what I'm thinking.

"If you're going to stop talking and think, I guess I'll take my leave." She sighed in, what I know now, disappointment.

And, that's how I spent the rest of dinner, eating and lost in thought. Everyone else seems to be trying to predict what happened, while whispering to their siblings.

If I only knew, that was the beginning. I thought I was in the middle of solving of the mystery, that is the Ghost Girl.

If I only knew...

That was the beginning of the end.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Fifth Day

Chapter Eight: The Fifth Day

The next morning at breakfast was the first time anyone saw me since dinner. I had left right after, lost in thought.

It was weird having peace and quiet at Camp, that never happens to me. I usually hear screams of pain or surprise from the arena and climbing wall that spills lava, or yells from a cabin to another because of a prank or an insult.

It happened. It still _should_ happen.

I didn't know why no one came to check on me, I thought that they were doing something behind my back. I was worried the next time I see them they would lock me up for my mental health.

Thinking about that day, I know I was paranoid about being betrayed, because it seemed like the same thing happened to Ghost Girl.

I didn't know how close I was until later. Much later. I was already in way too deep.

I was walking into the dining pavilion for breakfast, waiting for the judging stares or something of that nature. But, as I walked in, Clarisse walks up to me.

"What did she say that made you think so much?" She asked curiously with narrowed eyes, practically daring me to lie, so she has an excuse to hurt me.

I shook my head. "Just a conversation we had yesterday."

I step to the side to walk past Clarisse, as she does the same, blocking my path again.

"What was the conversation about?" She pressed, again.

I looked at her. The story of how a Child of Aphrodite and a Child of Ares, could be friends. How in the war against Kronos, Silena Beauregard, a Daughter of Aphrodite, had given information to Luke thinking she was the doing the right thing. She died a hero.

Now, it seemed Clarisse was going back to her best friend with an opposite person routine. And, she's worried about me.

"Truthfully Clarisse, I don't know why I'm the only one who sees her." I answered, Clarisse started to look impatient after waiting a few blinks of an eye for the answer. "She won't tell me anything."

"Maybe she needs time." I added, a few moments of her not talking.

I passed her easily, as she was lost in thought.

Later that day, as I go to leave the dining pavilion to the arena, the impossible happened.

The Stolls got pranked.

At the time I thought the Stolls wouldn't have been able to get pranked, now, I know that no one is safe. Ever.

It starts as they're whispering along out of the pavilion, when a bucket of... Something came raining down, drenching them.

Then, a BOOM came.

A cannon of confetti came from the outside of the pavilion, along with a banner that appeared above the Stolls saying _'The Pranking Kings Got Pranked'_.

Laughter ranged from one side of the pavilion to the other.

But, what everyone else doesn't see is Ghost Girl doing everything.

"That's how you get pranked!" She exclaimed in excitement, walking next to me.

I shook my head, and chuckle. "You are something special." I commented.

"Really?" She asked with interest.

I just smiled at her.

I loved seeing her in that moment, she _was_ , and _is_ something special. She's her own unique person. And, I, unknowingly, swore that I would never lose her in that moment.

I still don't regret it.

Though, I can't say I don't regret anything else.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Fifth Night

Chapter Nine: The Fifth Night

That evening the rumors were flying left and right. No one knew who pranked the Stolls. I haven't told anyone that Ghost Girl did it.

I don't know why. She deserved to have the credit. When I asked her about why she pranked them, ' _They were planning to prank Nico, and then the Demeter cabin!'_ was the only response. I didn't press the topic, she seemed at ease, I didn't want to ruin it.

A few hours before dinner I was in the arena practicing on the straw dummies, as Ghost Girl was talking and commenting on what I was doing or how to improve.

I really appreciated it. I wouldn't have gotten this good without her.

When she was halfway explaining on how I can improve my footing for strength and control, the conch horn sounded.

For the last few hours we had talked, it felt like I was talking to a lifelong friend. A lifelong _best_ friend.

Once I sat down, I noticed she was quietly staring at the Hades tables. I was confused, she was staring with some much longing, like...

I looked back at her. It makes sense. She looks like one, she's hate it when anyone calls her Ghost Girl, and I noticed she's looking longingly at the Hades table... She's a Daughter of Hades.

"What's your name?" I asked, silently hoping to have enough of her trust for her to tell me.

She looked hesitantly at me. She took a deep breath. "Michaela. But..." she sighed, trailing off nervously.

I didn't speak, I keep thinking that I blew her trust...

A few moments later, Michaela's eyes light up. "Watch this." She said, before disappearing.

I was confused, but continued eating to pass the time of the wait.

I halfway through my food, when it happened.

By 'it' I'm talking about it being huge... And, a face.

It appeared in front of the Hermes table, big and ugly. It took shape as a large, scar filled, and filled to the max with warts/bruises/burns, as a face. The face was male, with a curly mustache, and a thin uneven short beard.

"Who dares think they have the title of Pranking King!" The face thundered.

I could see the Stolls, among others, who were shivering in fear. I, on the other hand, am shivering with suppressed laughter. I know exactly who did this.

"The ones who previously thought they were the Pranking King's, step forward!" The face roared, looking furious.

I have a feeling I know who that is. That, and the fact I can see Michaela do it.

Shaking uncontrollably, the Stolls hesitantly stood.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The face shouted, making an effect of thunder and lightning. "I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR DESCENDANTS! I WILL TAKE _YOUR_ TITLE BY KILLING YOU!"

The Stolls and many other faces looked scared, but the face continued in a harsh whisper. "And, you know what I am going to do... No, you don't? I will tell you..." The face trailed off.

"I will... Tickle you."

The Stolls looked so afraid, I was so sure they were going to faint of fright. Seeing their faces, I tried my best to not laugh.

That was the least of my worries. The worst was yet come...

... I was always wrong.


	11. Chapter Ten: The Sixth Day

Chapter Ten: The Sixth Day

Later that night after dinner, I went to the campfire, then to bed.

I haven't seen Michaela since her little stunt with the Stolls. I wasn't worried, she was a ghost, and she can take care of herself (if what happened to the Stolls is any conciliation).

It was weird how fast she left, (right when I started laughing) maybe there is a reason she's cautious, she seemed scared to be revealed. Like her life depends on staying hidden.

The walk to the dining pavilion just felt short. I keep thinking about the possibilities.

But, my biggest question is, what is she hiding from?

Michaela is running from something, most likely from her past.

As I sat down in the dining pavilion, a flash of light came. Or _flashes_ of light.

Once it died down, the Olympians, plus Hades and Hestia stood in the middle of the open pavilion.

As many started to bow, Zeus with his master bolt, thundered, "WHERE IS THE GIRL?!" Staring straight at me.

"What girl?" I threw back easily.

It looks like a vein is about to pop, Zeus is beyond angry.

Before Zeus can speak, my dad steps in. "Perseus, we know you can see a ghost. _Where is she_?" I gap at him, I have never heard him speak with so much venom.

"What did she ever do to you?" I ask, looking at the gods in front of me, one at a time.

"She was banished to Tartarus." Athena sneered.

I stood up. There is no way Michaela deserves Tartarus.

"You don't believe them?" A little voice next to me asked. Knowing it is Michaela, I will not look at her. For her own safety.

" _What did she do?_ " I demanded again, not caring that they could kill me. They have to go through me to get to her.

My father steps forward again, and moves in front of me. "She killed many of your half siblings." He stated, like that will solve everything.

"Okay. How does that prove anything?" I'm trying to see what he's trying to get at. I know she didn't kill anyone, I can see her kind nature. It makes me wonder if she _is_ a Daughter of Hades. They make it seem like she's a demi-titan.

I don't know if I regret standing up for Michaela, or not. Maybe if I didn't stand up for her, everything would have been fine. Who am I kidding? It would've still happened.

"There will be a meeting with all the demi-gods of both camps, and the hunters tonight. If she isn't there..." Zeus left the threat hanging in the air, as he spoke after a few silent minute of the Olympians shock disbelief.

And, they simply left.

With that, my life got more confusing, chaotic, and painful.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Sixth Night

Chapter Eleven: The Sixth Night

The meeting on Olympus. Standing in front of twelve thrones, a guest chair for Hades, and Hestia sitting at the hearth.

Zeus stood up. "Perseus," he started to me, as I stood in the middle of the thrones, alone. "Where is the _ghost_." He spat.

I clench my fists, I feel Michaela, as she stood next to me, touching my arm.

"What are you going to do?" She asks, softly. I don't look, I won't look. That will give her away.

"Son," My father said softly, like Michaela just had. "She killed and hurt many. She _needs_ to be stopped." His tone... He's disgusted by the thought of her. In the corner of my eye, I can see her flinch. His tone... The softness before...

"You know, she didn't tell me her name until yesterday. She said she's a demi-god, I thought she's a Daughter of Hades." I look my dad in the eye. "She's my sister, isn't she." I finished with a statement.

"And, she is INNOCENT!" Artemis roared. Okay, so Artemis is on Michaela's side.

Athena stood and shrieked, "SHE MURDERED MY CHILD! MY FAVORITE CHILD!" She glared at me.

My hand was inching to grab Riptide. Looking at Michaela in the corner of my eye again, her eyes are closed.

"SHE IS ONE OF THE REASONS I AGREED TO THE OATH!" Poseidon (he doesn't deserve the title 'father' to me if he acts like this) snapped back.

The argument kept going on like that, it seemed it was everyone, plus Hades and Hestia on Michaela's side, except Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena. But, they had the most common sense (or that's what they say).

I start hearing the campers behind me chose sides as well. I close my eyes, took and a deep breath, then told them to shut up. I open my eyes, not caring if I was about to die. "Tell me what happened." I demanded, leaving no room to argue.

"It happened twenty years before the oath was made. A girl came to camp and acted like she was the World's Greatest Person, and-" Athena started, but is interrupted by Artemis.

"That's not what happened." Artemis looked to me. "Perseus, she was betrayed. Betrayed by the rest of cabin three. Someone was jealous. She was a maiden, but stayed at camp for her younger siblings. She died by Zeus's hand, because a few children of Athena and Poseidon were jealous. Her spirit left, before she went to Tartarus. But, many campers tortured her." Artemis confirmed my thoughts. I knew it. I did dream of her.

I smile at Lady Artemis in thanks.

It didn't last long. A flash of the master bolt zoomed past and hit Michaela where she stood. She screamed in agony, before disappearing to a black, charred spot on the spot, where she stood.

I fell to my knees and cried for her.

THE END.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

'THE END.'

Finally.

"Holy cow. You're dramatic." I jumped at the voice.

She always did scare me. I turn to see Michaela. Maybe I should explain?

It happened after the master bolt hit Michaela. I was crying on the floor, as The Fates came in and said it wasn't Michaela's time yet. That she wasn't supposed to die. And, they did a miracle, convinced the ones who didn't believe Michaela was innocent, that she was... Well, innocent.

She came back to the land of the living, alive.

That was three months ago. I don't talk to Poseidon anymore, but I'm still his son. He's fine with Michaela being in his cabin, so that's good.

"That's how it happened." I defended myself.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh. Haha." She said sarcastically. "C'mon, we're late for dinner. And, we need to see how the prank went." She pulled my along. I laughed, we are now the prank royalty of both camps.

Life is good.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Until, Annabeth found out I pranked her.


End file.
